Truth or dare demigod style
by thesatanicsix
Summary: After NICO is deprived of his Percy they both invite the others over for some drinks and fun.


_Sup its Fourtris. My friend Nemichan did something cool like this so I was like what the heck. Hers is awesome it's on our page go check it out its Fairy tale smut. Well this is like either a second chapter or a new story depending on how much I feel like doing tonight. Well enjoy._

It was a late cool night and as Percy carried Nico the stars shown in the son of Hade's eyes. Nico was nuzzling agents Percy's chest as he walked toward their apartment. The grass touched his bare feet and the night dew dripped onto hiss pant legs. The younger demigod had passed out on their date, because that little shit was totally not faking it Percy thought. He knew Nico to well, that cute little boy had pulled this trick so many times.

"Nico can you just walk my arms hurt from training?" Percy said in a whisper.

"SSSSSHHHHHH I'm a sleepin honey," he said then wrapped his arms around Percy's neck and gave him a peck on the check. "You know there is always a reward." The Italian said in a slay voice with half closed eyes. Percy was lucky Nico hadn't spoken in Italian, because if he did he wouldn't be able to handle his jeans.

But what he was about to say burned in his mouth with fiery displeasure. "Nico, tonight I can't. It's just it hurts too much." His checks flamed so much that he had to look away. Percy felt Nico go stiff in his arms, then in one swift sexy swoop Nico was nimbly in a squat on the ground.

"Selfish asshole." He murmured as he stood up and brushed off his pants. Then he lased his arms with Percy's and rested his head on the other boy's shoulder.

"What else do you want to do tonight, we can have the others over for some fun," Percy said smiling to himself, "Come on what do you say?" he said while quickly placing his hand in the other boy's back pocket.

"Stop being seductive I can't get fun after it," Nico said pulling Percy's hand out of his pocket which had been pinching his ass. "Fine they can come over." Nico added to a pouty Percy.

/Break/

Nico living room was filled with his drunk friends. They were all sitting in a circle and having the best time ever with his boyfriend. Annabeth and Piper sat together sharing a drink, Jason and Ryan were holding hands and talking to Leo and Calypso. Nico sister Hazel and her boyfriend Frank where talking to Percy, all three balancing bottles in there drunk hands. Nico holding a bottle slumped down on the floor next to his boyfriend, leaning his back on the couch, and listening to the meatal music play in the background.

"Hey guy!" Annabeth said from behind Piper, "Let's play truth of dare." Piper burst into giggles and the rest of the group joined them on the floor.

"Who's going first?" asked Piper.

"You my pet lesbian." Percy said with amusement.

"Fine, Frank truth of dare?" she asked.

"Dare." He said with a challenging glare.

"K tough guy go make out with Leo over there." She said pointing at a now pink Demigod.

"Fine." He said, leaning over he grabbed the back of the other boy's neck and pulled him into a kiss. Stunned Leo stiffened, he could feel Calypso his girlfriend tighten her grip on his hand. There lips and tongue moved at each other's mouths till whistling started, and they pulled away from embarrassment. Frank could faintly hear Calypso whisper mine as he sat back down with Hazel.

"Not it's my turn," Frank exclaimed rubbing his hands together, "Uuumm Annabeth truth of dare?"

"Truth." She replayed.

"Did you and Percy ever do it when you were dating?" Frank said, leaning back satisfied. Some of the immature Demigods oowweedd and aawwweeddd but Frank could only concentrate on the four glares of death he was getting at once.

"Yeah in a bathtub, than I found out we both had already been rainbowfied by fucking Aphrodite so it was meaningless." She said taking a swig of her drink and quickly afterwards touching lips with Piper. Nico on the other hand just leaned closer to Percy so the others couldn't see him slide a hand up the others shirt.

"Calypso truth or dare." Annabeth said while pulling a strand of messy blond hair out of her face.

"Dare, and make it good." She said, still obviously mad at Frank, and Piper.

"You and Rayna have to streak and scream the 'titans are coming the titans are coming'" The blond said with a laugh.

"Great" Calypso and Rayna said at the same time. Both walked to Percy and Nico front door, and while the other demigods followed ran down the apartment stares while taking off their clothes. They all watched while the two naked girls ran around screaming until another tenant tuned there lights on and they bolted. They all laughed as the two girls came up, Calypso flicked Annabeth off, while Jason purvaly grabbed Rayna's boob.

They all regrouped inside laughing and drinking.

"Ok Jason?" Calypso said.

"Yeah what?"

"Truth or dare dumbass?" she asked.

"Oh fuck, I'll make it a patter truth." He replayed.

"If you could have a three way with anyone in this room who would it be? And I don't mean like _JUST_ straight girls I mean all of us, guys two?" she said and the reaction of the group started again. Jason on the other hand looked like if he messed up he would die, and he probably would judging by the stare his girlfriend was giving him.

"Well I guess it would be with Rayna and Nico, yeah that would be cool." He said, there was a moment of quiet before everyone brock into a drunken laughter.

"No it would not!" Percy said possessively while grabbing his death boy and bulling him onto his lab.

"Meow!" Hazel said, as her half-brother mimicked a cat.

"Yeah in your dreams blondie." Nico added.

"Well now it's my turn so," he turned to his girlfriend and pushed her "Gods stop with that look."

"Fine continue." Said the Roman while taking a swig of her drink.

"Hazel truth of dare?" Jason asked.

"Dare." she said.

"I dare you to watch two girls on cup with Leo and don't like flinch at all." He said.

"Easy." She said and went over to Percy's laptop. She brought it over and sat next to Leo. After looking it up if only took a few seconds to send her screeching. Leo looking mortified had to also deal with Hazel trying to crawl her was up his head.

"That's fucked up." She said closing the laptop.

"Yep it is." Leo said pushing the laptop away. "Do I have to go I already basically got dared twice, can I just skip?" Leo asked.

"Yeah whatever." Frank said.

"Yeah no fucks given over here." Jason added.

"I've got a good one." Hazel said with a yawn. "Nico truth or dare?"

"Dare." He said sleepily leaning on his boyfriends shoulder.

"Come over here." She said beckoning her brother over. Nico crawled over and leaned over as Hazel whispered into his ear. He blushed and she started to laugh.

"Go say it, also do the thing." Hazel said. Blushing Nico crawled over to Percy.

"Master," said the death boy loud enough for the others to hear, "Come and fuck your little death boy." Percy's eyes got really wide and everyone again burst into laughter. Nico rolled over onto his back and lay his head onto Percy's lap.

When the laughter died down most of the others started to wander off, the game was over it seemed. Annabeth and Piper Left with a drunk Leo and Calypso. Jason and Rayna crashed on their coach, and later on after Hazel had passed out next to Frank. Percy and Nico both moved them into the guest bedroom, then entered their own.

"You know I never got to truth or dare someone." Nico said. Lying face down in their bed.

"Well what about me, I'll take a dare." Said Percy pulling off his shirt, and pains and crawling next to his boyfriend.

"I dare you to have sex with me." Nico said, knowing what answer he would get.

"Fine, strip." Percy said to Nico surprise. "But I dare you to bottom, and call me master." Percy added as Nico pulled off his shirt.

"Fine Master." Nico said with a blush. No both Naked both boys kissed deeply. Nico had his legs opened displaying his member, and Percy sat in that small space of bed in between them. Rubble Nico thigh, he slipped his tongue into the other boy's mouth. Slowly Percy moved to touch the other boy, when he finally did a small grown left the others lips.

"Master please." Nico whimpered, and Percy did as he was asked and started pumping at the other boy's part. Soon they were both sweating and Nico was on his back, and Percy was thrusting into him. Percy's hands on Nico hips, the sound of their bead creaking the feeling of having someone inside of Nico make him gasp.

"Master I, I can't, I'm going to," but before he could finished he came all over there bead sheets. Percy came after that, Nico had been so tight, and seeing him, hearing what the other boy was calling him, made the lust pump faster through his veins. Pulling out with a grown they lay together cuddling and kissing.

"Master you should top more." Nico said his eyelids shutting lazily.

"Nico I love you." Percy said.

"I love you too Percy." Nico replayed as they both drifted to sleep.

_Hopie you licky my story, it was hella lota fun to write. Have a story request tell me I need ideas. Well then._

_Fourtris out 4_


End file.
